In a new light
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: You can get anything you want to know on the net but what if someone got too much??


**Chapter 1-******

"And then Jack says he can do everything better then me and then I say I bet you can't and that was when he fell on his butt and Carey and Clu errupted in laughter and Jack is still embarrassed... so how has life been treating you Candy?"   
Fi chewed on her bottom lip.   
"Well not as good as it has treated you. I thought you were staying in New York with your aunt Melinda... what happened?"   
"Oh that"   
"Yes that"   
"Call me a nomad. After being gone 6 months I gave into my mom's pleading for me to come on tour with her"   
"What about Annie?"   
Fi smiled at the thought of Annie and pulled a black long sleeved shirt with her blue bell-bottoms over her body.   
"Her dad got a new job and thus her leaving the MP tour bus and heading to the windy city"   
"Chicago?"   
"Yep. Things have been real great here. We should be stopping in Hope Springs like 4 days."   
Fi put on her purple sketchers and grabbed her snow white beanie shoving it over her hair which was in pig-tails.   
"Cool. What's your next stop?"   
"Um, let me see... Carey what's our next stop?"   
Carey set his guitar down and leaned over his bed and looked at the traveling scheldue.   
"LA! Why?"   
Fi put some bracelets on and a choker.   
"Candy wanted to know! Thanks!"   
"No problem! Hey do you want to come hear my new song?"   
"Yeah! Let me get off the phone with Candy"   
Carey yelled a last okay and got his guitar ready.   
"Candy? Hey I'm back... our next stop is..."   
"La, I know. I can hear you and Carey's yelling all the way over here. Are you guys always like that?"   
"Yep. Jack hates it when we yell that loud"   
"And that is why you do it?"   
Fi laughed and put strawberry milkshake lip gloss on and shoved a piece of gum in her mouth.   
"Exactly. Sorry to ditch you but Carey awaits for me, he needs someone to listen to his new song. Talk to you later?"   
"Yeah yeah... go listen to Carey, bye Fi"   
"Bye Candy"   
Fi hung up the cell-phone and walked out of her room.   
"Hi mom"   
Molly Phillips smiled at her daughter. What Molly was wearing you would think that she was Fi's older sister more then her mom.   
"How was Candy?"   
"Good, here. Carey needs me to listen to his new song. Where's Jack and Clu?"   
"Clu went to Taco Bell and Jack went to McDonald's... once they get here we are off to LA"   
"Men."   
Molly and Fi laughed and Fi threw her mom her cell-phone and headed into Jack, Clu and Carey's room. 

"Hey you"   
Carey looked up and smiled.   
"Where are you going looking so beautiful?"   
Fi laughed at the joke and decided to play along.   
"To see my secret boyfriend"   
"Anyone I know?"   
"Yeah, actually he is the hot guitarist for the Molly Phillips band"   
"Lucky man. Okay here is my new song it's called 'If only they knew'"   
Fi sat down next to Carey and listened to the music pouring out of the guitar. He made such beautiful music that sometimes it even surprised Fi at how great he was... so much like her papa bear.   
"It doesn't have any words yet that's your mom's job but I told her what the song is supposed to be about and she is singing it in LA"   
Fi laid herself beside Carey who had put his guitar away.   
"What is it about?"   
Carey laid himself down and looked up at the ceiling.   
"This guy is in love with this girl but she doesn't know it, he doesn't even know it. They're perfect for one another but they don't   
even know it"   
"Sounds good. I can't wait to hear it in LA. Candy says hey"   
Carey smiled.   
"You called Candy again? That's 5 times in 3 days. You must really miss her"   
Fi nodded. That was one thing that sucked about being on tour, she never got to see Candy, her best friend in the whole wide world. The second thing that sucked about being on tour was her brother; he was always following her around and making fun of her.   
Fi popped her head up when she heard Jack and Clu's voice.   
"Clu and Jack are back with food... let's go Carey"   
Fi pulled Carey up and they walked out of the room. 

"Food"   
Jack laughed at Fi's bigfoot impression.   
"Yes food. Here"   
Jack handed Fi a crispy chicken sandwich with extra large fries and a extra large pepsi.   
"You're the best."   
"Don't I know it"   
Jack and Fi sat down at the table next to each other and started chowing down their food. 

"What did you get Clu? It better be good"   
"It is"   
Clu handed Carey 2 chicken supreme gorditas w/ no onions, 1 mexican pizza w/ no onions and a large mountain dew.   
"Good little brother"   
Carey and Clu sat down on the other side of the table and scruffed down their food as well. 

Molly and Irene watched the four kids eating and looked at each other.   
"Molly sweetie?"   
"Yeah Irene?"   
Molly continued to stare at Fi and Jack and them eating.   
"How do they eat that fast? Why do they eat that fast Molly? It's not like it's going somewhere"   
Molly nodded.   
"They're like dirt busters.... they keep sucking up food and soda. How do they do it Irene? I've never in my whole life eaten that fast and they even manage to talk" 

"They're teenagers"   
Molly and Irene nodded their heads to Ned's comment.   
"They can't help it ladies. When you're a teen in their generation, you always have to hurry plus you want to eat when it's hot" 

"Dad"   
Ned looked up and caught the stuft chicken burrito Clu threw him.   
"Thanks son"   
Ned opened it up and sruffed it down real fast. 

Irene leaned into Molly.   
"I don't think it's just them"   
Molly and Irene laughed eating their food. 

Fi threw away the last of her garbage and headed back into her room. She turned on her laptop and started checking her email.   
"Hmm.. Candy, aunt Melinda, joke Jack sent me, birthday card Carey sent me, oooh Gabe emailed me!"   
Fi smiled and clicked it and scanned the email Gabe sent her. 

It read: 

Hey Fi,   
How are you? Me, just enjoying the farm life and just life itself all thanks to you. I don't know if I ever thanked you but thank you again. Because of you, I am alive and healthier then ever. Thanks again. Are you getting sick of hearing that yet? lol. I'm glad that you decided to go back on tour with your mom and your brother, you have no idea how excited Jack was when he heard the news... he called me in the middle of the night and probably ran up a $200 phone bill. ha ha. Well I thought I would say hey and thanks and all that mushy stuff. bye. 

Fi smiled to herself and clicked save on her email and sent it to her special emails folder.   
"You've got mail"   
The female voice Fi downloaded on her computer said.   
"Yeah yeah, I'm so popular"   
Fi ran her mouse over to check new email. She scanned the page once more looking at the old mail and saw 1 new email message blinking in red on her screen.   
"Remind me to unistall that program... mental note to Fi"   
Fi looked at the email address: Fi_forver@y.... She then advanced her stare over to the name: Jonathon.   
"Hmmm. Wonder what he wants?"   
Fi clicked read on the email. 

It read: 

Hi Fi,   
omg if you are actually reading this I am so happy. I think you are the coolest and I visit your website all the time. Sorry about your dad. You must hear that all the time. I believe in the paranormal too, just because you can't see it doesn't mean it doesn't exist... 

"Exactly my point, thank you Jonathon"   
Fi continued to read the email. 

And I think you are so cool to investigate the paranormal and the unexplained. I bought the new seventeen magazine where you and your mom and brother were in it and I thought you looked awesome. So beatiful, but you always do. I heard you are coming to my home city...La.. hope to see you there. Love Jonathon. 

Fi shook her head and laughed and clicked delete but saved the address for some unknown reason and walked in Jack's room and smiled when she saw Carey playing with his guitar again. 

**Chapter 2-******

A lonely and dark figure sits in front of his laptop in the dark room he types away on his laptop. Searching the database for anything he can find on "Fiona Phillips"   
"Come on, give me something"   
He had watched her from afar, never revealing his true idenity to this beauty afraid that she would reject him. He had every publicity photo she had done with her mom and every article or magazine with her or her name mentioned. He craved on knowing things about her. She was an angel to him and he had to find out more about his precious beauty. 

"You've got mail Jonathon" 

The dark figure smiles when he sees who the sender is.   
"RockerBaby@earhsend.net 

His true features show and a smile finds it's way on his face. She wrote him back, she took the time to acknowledge him and only him. 

It read: 

Hi Jonaton,---- 

She used my first name! Happiness surges through his body. He was getting somewhere with the young webmaster that had caught his eye. 

Thank you for emailing me and being a loyal visitor to my site. I owe everything to you and the other loyal visitors that make my site what it is today. I thought I looked dorky in the seventeen magazine--- 

"Never my dear, never" 

But thanks for taking the interest in me anyways. You think I would make a good model? Ha ha, my brother would be cracking up by now. I also believe that just because you can't see some things that it doesn't mean it doesn't exists. See my older brother only believes what is in front of his face a.k.a. an extra large pizza with the works. :) like my emoticon? lol. Well I hope I see you in LA, I would love to chat with you in person... that is if you don't mind 3 guys hanging around. They're drooling fools anyways, lol. See you soon hopefully. 

forever yours,   
Fi Phillips xoxoxo 

He saves the messages and prints out the email and tapes it on his wall which is dedicated to Fi and only Fi. The big day was coming... the day they would meet and he would take her away from her stubborn brother and the other two boys. She was a jewel and she only shone for him, even if she didn't know it yet. 

"The time is almost here Fiona and then we can be together" 

Jonathon grimaced at the thought of Jack making fun of his daisy, his delicate flower and angry flowed through his body. He had no right to treat Fi that way but pretty soon she or he wouldn't have to put up with his remarks and comments. Soon it would be just them. 

A beep from his laptop brought Jonathon back to reality, the database had found something new on Fi. 

"Thank you computer" 

Jonathon clicked the hyperlink and smiled at the picture that loaded. It was of his love. Fi. She had a bikini like shirt that had red hearts on it and she had blue shorts and was smiling all so big and beautiful but the picture was ruined by the other two figures in the picture... Molly and Jack Phillips but his wandering eye kept looking at Fi and he felt his heart melt. She soon would be his. 

"Ah wonderful, wonderful indeed. Fi Phillips we are to make a great couple. Together forever, no matter what and your brother will never get in the way" 

Jonathon stopped when he saw a picture of the guitarist, Carey Bell, and Fi. They are laughing and Carey Bell is way too close for comfort in Jonathon's opinion. He prints out the picture, cutting Fi out of the picture and taped it with the other. 

He returned to the cut out picture, only person that was left was Carey, with his shimmering eyes and his handsome features. Jonathon grabbed the picture and striked a match and set the picture on fire, watching it burn. 

"Nothing will get in the way of me and Fi" 

**Chapter 3-******

"Come on Mrs. P.! Every guitarist has a solo, don't you think I should have mine?" 

Fi walked into the kitchen and watched Molly and Carey talk. She didn't want to interrupt them, whatever they were talking about looked important.   
"He's been talking to her for like hours"   
Fi turned around to see Jack eating a bowl of popcorn.   
"Yuck Jack! Popcorn this early in the morning?"   
Jack nodded.   
"Well when Carey is being yacking it up with mom trying to convince her to let him have his own solo there is no room for me to come in there and get a bowl of cereal. So the younger must suffer. Clu got some food but me and you will be left out"   
Fi laughed when Jack made a puppy dog face looking adorable; even though she hated him sometimes, well not literally, she had to admithe was charming.   
"So we're the survivors of the clan are we dear brother?"   
Jack nodded and sat down on one of the couches and patted the cushion next to him motioning for Fi to join him.   
"Popcorn? It's butterey delicious"   
Fi laughed.   
"Oh why not? We've had enough junk food to last us a thousand cavities"   
"That's the trials and mistrials of being kids of a rock star... oh the horror of it all"   
Her brother had his amusing moments. He was a good big brother, that she had to admit. He cared a lot about her and was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on or if there was a dad moment. They were actually closer then most sister and brother Fi thought, they were way closer. 

"Oh thank you so much Mrs. P.!!!! You won't regret this! I swear on the oath of the guitarist"   
Molly laughed and walked back to her bedroom. Carey had bursted in her room at 6am and demanded that he talked to her, if it wasn't for his charm she would have clonked him over the head. She had to admit though, the boy could talk his way out of anything and that smile was his way to get everything he wanted. One flash of that smile and 65 year old senior would melt or have a heart-attack.   
"Oh that was so mean!"   
Molly looked around to see if everyone had heard her when no one's head turned she retreated back to her comfy bed falling asleep right away and she swore to herself, if that boy came in here again... she would literally kill him. 

"Hey guys! Guess what? Your mom agreed to let me do a solo in our gig in LA!"   
Fi jumped up and hugged Carey. She was so proud of him but she never had one doubt that he would talk her mom into giving him what he wanted. She was always a sucker for a man with a nice smile.   
"Cool dude!"   
Clu came up behind his brother and patted him on the back, Clu's eyes had circles under them and his arms were sore; he hated being a roadie... argh one of the crew but it was better then going back to   
school. Clu advanced his gaze at the bowl of popcorn that Fi and Jack were sharing.   
"Dudes, I'll trade you my kingdown for that bag of popcorn"   
Jack shook his head no and held on to the bowl of popcorn only letting his sister's hands in to grab a handful.   
"Oh come on Jack! I'll give you guys a---"   
Clu stopped talking and searched through his pockets but only old candy wrappers, pennies, old pieces of paper and lint fell out.   
"Bowl of cereal"   
Jack laughed.   
"Get real Clu, plus there is another bag of popcorn in the cabinet"   
"Yeah but then I would have to work and I work hard enough"   
When Jack didn't hand over the bowl of popcorn Clu moaned and walked into the kitchenette. 

"Whoa Carey, I am so proud of you. I can't wait to hear you in La... oh did I tell you guys this guy emailed me who lives in LA?"   
Jonathon, Fi thought, yeah that was his name. When she had looked at the email address she had thought a little over the top but she was glad to have fans.   
"Who was he? Not a crazed stalker of webmasters who create webpages about the paranormal I hope"   
Carey didn't laugh at Jack's joke, he wanted to hear who it was. 

"Shut up. The email address was Fi_forever at yahoo.com he said that I was cool and that he bought the seventeen magazine just to see me init and I thought it was sweet"   
"Sounds like a stalker to me sis. Did you tell him we were heading to LA?"   
"No. He already knew, I said hope I see you there."   
Jack shook his head, this was unlike his sister; usually she had a lot more sense. This could be anyone Jack thought and Fi is real pretty, Jack stopped his thought when he thought about how much Fi had grown.   
"It wasn't the wrong thing to do was it Carey?"   
Fi turned to Carey who had a look on his face.   
"Um I guess not, just because you say 'hope to see you there' doesn'tmean you actually meant it and who knows? He might not even be there"   
"Still"   
Fi and Carey looked over at Jack who had a worried look on his face. Carey understood that Jack was worried about Fi, everyone got a little worried about Fi. Carey knew how it was to want to protect Fi, he had found himself wanting to protect her a lot. Like that time where we were chased by that werewolf Carey thought to himself in silence, or   
the time we were in that haunted building place visiting Fi's papa bear. Carey wasn't usually good with names but he remembered what a place looked and felt like, that he never forgot. 

Arriving in LA....... 

Ned stopped the bus abruptly turning the key to the other side and taking it out of the ignition. He rubbed his eyes and his poofy red hair and sighed. It had been a long bus ride to LA and all the fighting between Jack and Fi had worn him out, he should have taken the offer from Molly when she said she would drive Ned thought to himself. Jack and Fi in the last few hours had calmed down and finally resorted to falling asleep... Jack had sprawled himself out on the couch while talking to Fi when she was updating her website and had fallen to sleep and a little while later Fi had turned off her laptop   
and laid down falling asleep in Jack's arms. It was quite a sight to see Ned said to himself. Those two were so sweet together at least when they weren't fighting with each other... when they were fighting Ned could ring both their necks... well he would resist to ring Fi's because she would give him a apolegetic stare and a puppy dog face, the girl has moves Ned thought.   
"Okay everybody, we've arrived in LA"   
Ned's tired and scratchy voice boomed through the whole bus waking everyone up from their deep slumbers. SlumberLand had taken everyone captive except Ned and Irene who was busy chatting it up with someone on the phone as usual. Ned looked over at Irene who had her sunshine blonde hair in a messed up pony-tail and who was yelling at the phone in anger and then apologized. If Y2K ever came, she would of probably committed suicide Ned thought and laughed about the thought of it. 

Molly came walking out of her room with a sleepy grin on her face; they were in LA. She looked over at Jack and Fi who were still asleep cuddled next to each other like they used to do on cold winter nights in front of the fireplace after roasting marshmallows back in Hope Springs.   
"How cute"   
Irene looked up from her cellphone and nodded and went back to it.   
"Now what would Irene do with a cellphone?"   
Ned and Molly laughed.   
"I heard that you two! This is a very important phone call if you please"   
Molly shook her head and walked over to Carey and shook him slightly waking him up. She was also excited about the guitar solo. She was excited for him; she had tried not to jump up and down with joy when she saw his face when she said yes. 

"You've got mail"   
Fi fluttered her eyes open the same time Jack did; they looked at each other pushing down their hair at the exact time.   
"You elbowed me last night Fi"   
"You hit me in the face with your hand"   
They seperated; Jack went to his room and Fi walked over to her computer nudging Irene.   
"I'm moving.. I'm moving"   
Irene scooted to the far end of the couch. 

"Baby, can't you check your email some other time?"   
"Irene, can't you talk on your phone some other time?"   
Ned and Molly asked Irene and Fi. 

"No! This is very important"   
Fi and Irene's voice barked, as if it were a command. 

Fi smiled when she saw Jonathon's email address. She clicked read on the email and scanned the page with ever so wondering eyes. 

It read: 

Hi Fi,   
Wow I couldn't believe it when I got an email from you, in my inbox of all places. I saw your guys's tour bus pull up in front of the hotel me and my dad own. 

Fi looked out the window and saw the hotel. It was tall and looked very new. It was Blue, red and gold. 

I think you guys are probably staying here. Wow what a coincedence and a good one at that. Well I g2g (don't you just love computer language? I took a class on it. Seriously :) Like my emoticon... I loved yours.) 

Love always,   
Jonathon 

Fi clicked delete and shut off her laptop looking outside the bus window. It was pretty silent for La. No people pushing other people out of the way, no people in a hurry, no screaming. Fi was marveled by the silence of this place, it was one of the most silent places she had been and it kinda amazed her that it was La. La was known for it's noise and clutter.   
"Let's go kids! La awaits us"   
Carey grabbed his guitar and patted Fi on the head motioning for her to come. Fi nodded.   
"Coming"   
Fi grabbed her backpack and put her walkman in with some new batteries she had bought at the ampm they stopped at when Ned needed a junk food break; he was like one of the kids. She shoved her beanie in the backpack and last but not least she grabbed her laptop and gently putit in.   
"Never leave home without it"   
Fi smiled and hopped off the bus and watched Ned lock it up. She kicked a few leaves.   
"Thay's how you know it's winter"   
Jack, Clu and Carey turned to Fi. 

Jack and Fi faced each other and then turned to Clu and Carey.   
"When it LA is quiet and has leaves instead of garbage on the sidewalk"   
Carey and Clu laughed. Jack and Fi were so much alike that it amazed Carey. Sometimes they acted as if they were twins... waking up at the exact time, saying stuff at the exact time, getting each other's jokes when no one else does.   
"Is this where we are staying mom?"   
Molly turned to her daughter abd rested her chin upon her daughter's head.   
"Yep baby, do you want your own room this time?"   
Fi looked up at her mom and smiled.   
"Could I?"   
Molly shook her head yes and Fi jumped up and down in excitement and watched her mom walk off. 

"Hey guys, that Jonathon guy and his dad own this hotel"   
Jack and Carey stared at Fi in shock. Carey shook it off and walked into the hotel with everybody else but Jack stood still. 

"I don't have a good feeling about this" 

**Chapter 4-******

Jonathon looked out his hotel window and caught a glimpse of Fi with 2 boys; Carey and Jack. They were standing outside the entrance to the hotel talking about something Jonaton could not hear. She was finally in his grasp, finally she would be his.   
"Jonathon?"   
Jonathon looked up to see his father peeking his head in smiling at his son.   
"Yes father?"   
Jonathon's father winced a bit at the harsh tone his son was using. Him and Jonathon were more like stranger then father and son.   
"The Phillips are here and that girl you like is with them. She's a pretty one"   
Jonathon jumped up and turned to his father.   
"Let me do the talking, if she is to like me I have to play it cool"   
Jonathon waited silenty in the elevator surrounded by windows thinking of how he would capture Fi's heart. To make her his.   
"There they are"   
Jonathon turned his head to see Fi smiling and talking to her brother. She looked beautiful. 

"Oh shut up Jack! He's just a regular boy not some kind of stalker out to capture me!"   
"Who knows? He could be like some cyber freak"   
Fi pushes Jack playfully.   
"Oh shut up" 

"Hello"   
Jack and Fi turn away from each other to see a tall handsome young man standing in front of them.   
"I'm Jonathon, we traded emails"   
"Oh! Hi!"   
Fi shakes Jonathon's hand and their eyes connect. Something was in them, something weird but she dismissed it. 

"I'm Jack"   
Jack shakes Jonathon's hand roughly.   
"Jack! Don't rip his hand off"   
Jack released his hand and threw Jonathon a dirty stare. There was something about him that made Jack go crazy. Maybe it was just him being over protective of his little sister or maybe it was something different, he couldn't put his finger on it. 

"I'm Carey"   
Carey smiled and shook Jonathon's hand a little nicer but keeping his eye on Fi. No cyber freak was going to take Fi away from him. Carey shook his head in disbelief at the thoughts in his head.   
"Carey are you okay?"   
Fi looks at Carey and stops worrying when he shakes his smiling at her.   
"Yeah! Just so excited about my gig"   
Fi nodded dropping the subject and turning to Jonathon.   
"So Jonathon, how long have you been a believer? Sorry if that sounds too forward or something but I was just wondering"   
"Um, like my whole life. I was so surprised to meet someone who was interested in the paranormal just as much as I was"   
Fi walks off away from Jack and Carey and with Jonathon. 

"Um, so you have a boyfriend Fi? Just wondering"   
Fi blushed a little; She was interested in Ryan but that seemed way off.   
"Nope, you? I mean a girlfriend?"   
Jonathon smiled.   
"No, I'm not a ladies man"   


"Man that guys gives me the creeps Carey, the way he was looking at her made me sick. What a jerk."   
"Why is he a jerk Jack?"   
"I don't know. He just gives me the creeps" 

**Chapter 5-******

"Is this a cool hotel room or what Jack? Man think about how much we can trash this"   
Jack looked up from his book to see Clu smiling widely.   
"Little bro, we are not trashing this apartment."   
"What are you my dad or something?"   
"Nope just the older brother and I say we're not trash--"   
"Will you two just shut up?!"   
Carey and Clu looked away from each other to glance at Jack who had gotten up.   
"God all you two have been doing lately is bickering! I just need some silence"   
Carey and Clu had become silent not knowing what to do with the sudden outburst and anger from Jack.   
"God!"   
Jack threw his book across the hotel room showing his anger. His sister had left with Jonathon over 4 hours ago and hadn't paged him or emailed him.... she gave him nothing to ease his worry.   
"Jack are you okay?"   
Carey had finally spoken up and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.   
"No I'm not! I'm telling you that Jonathon guy is just all wrong... he gives off this vibe and now my little sister is with him...alone"   
"Dude, so you don't trust this guy right?"   
Jack nodded letting Clu finish whatever he was saying.   
"Okay we got that down but the question is do you trust your sister?"   
"Yeah that is what is freaking me out... she usually calls me, or emails me or pages me but she hasn't done it yet! Something is wrong I'm telling you!" 

"So the banshee finally tells me that my grandfather will live for now in a cryptic voice"   
Jonathon smiled watching Fi's mouth move as she told him stories of the weird things that had happened to her and her family on the road.   
"Did your brother believe you?"   
Fi's eyes dropped.   
"No, he never believes me and he always has a rude remark to say about it. Clu says Jack only says the things he says to make me a stronger person but I can't help but second guess his motives"   
"You know Fi, I can take you away from this, away from Jack and take you to a place where your beauty and skills will be appreciated"   
Fi looked at Jonathon and felt that bad vibe Jack had been talking about. Fi grabbed for the cell phone her brother had given to her butit was gone, she reached for her pager but it was gone also.   
"What the---"   
"Looking for these?"   
Fi looked up and saw Jonathon holding her cell phone and pager waving them around as if taunting her.   
"How did you get those?"   
"Easy trick. You weren't gonnna bail on me are you?" 

"It's just everything about this guy sends these bad vibes to me!"   
Jack grabbed his coat and walked off.   
"Where are you going?"   
Carey stared at Jack.   
"To find her."   
Jack ran out the door leaving Carey to think. Carey turned around and stared at Clu who was reading a book.   
"Thanks for the help! Aren't you even worried about her?"   
Clu nodded.   
"Yes I am but not like you two are"   
"And what does that mean?"   
"Jack is worrying for his little sister and you... well you're worrying about the girl you love but are too afraid to admit that you actually love her which is tearing you apart and killing you slowly"   
Carey stared at Clu in shock at what his little brother had said to him but it hit him, everything Clu said was true. He did love Fi, he loved her for all of her little quirks, he loved her for all the right and wrong reasons, he loved her no matter how she felt but most of all he just loved her. 

"I think I better be going home now Jonathon, can I have my pager and phone back?"   
"No! I didn't follow you for 3 years and learn everything I can about you just to lose you like that. Why would you want to go back to that world where no one appreciates you?"   
Fi got up and staggered back.   
"Jonathon, my brother and my friends will be looking for me and if you know what is good for you-- you will let me leave"   
Fi went to leave but felt something hit her over her head and was followed by darkness.   
"Now that I can't do" 

"I--I don't love Fi, what are you talking about?"   
Clu smirked. He knew what it was like to love someone without never telling them. He had loved Fi but never told her and the feelings she felt for him had passed he couldn't let that happen to Carey.   
"Stop fooling yourself bro, you can't stop those feelings flowing your body, they'll just get stronger" 

**Chapter 6-******

Fi fluttered her brown eyes open searching her surroundings. She pushed herself up and felt the pounding on her head.   
"Ouch"   
Fi touched the back of her head and felt a huge bump. She looked at the room; the windows were all painted black and there were no doors she could see. Jonathon. He must of done this, he must of hit me when I was trying to leave Fi thought to herself.   
"Oh man what have I gotten myself into this time?"   
Fi advances her glance to a wall covered with articles and pictures of her. Fi walked over to the wall and touched one and knew Jack was right.   
"Why don't I ever listen?"   
Fi sat down on the ground and looked at the table in front of her and smiled when she saw a laptop laying on it.   
"And the plot thickens"   
Fi jumped up and clicked away, this was her only chance to get out. 

"Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about Clu! I am not in love with Fi, obsurd"   
"Oh use big words why don't you? You love her maybe you won't admit it yet but you do and it isn't going to stop"   
Carey opened his mouth but stopped when he saw his little aol mailbox open up telling him he got mail. 

He walked over to Fi's laptop and clicked read on the email. 

It read: 

Dear Carey,   
You know that guy Jonathon? Well he hit me over the head and I am guessing that from the throbbing from the back of my head and he has kidnapped me. Um, I can't see a lot to tell you where I am, the windows are painted black but outside the left window I see a sign, big red's... do you know where that is? I think it's a diner. Um, I'm on his computer so maybe you should try tracing this address. Footsteps are coming, g2g, help me. 

I love you. 

Carey stared at the whole email but his eyes were transfixed on the last three words of the email; I love you. Did she really mean it or was she just saying it like she did every other time to him, just words. He knew that Jonathon guy was bad. 

"Fi is in trouble"   
Clu finished reading the email and nodded his head; he ignored the three last words. He had fell in love with Fi right after Annie left and he joined the tour again, he had saw her for the beautiful person she was but he never told her, well he did but in the end she chose Jack and they decided just to be friends.   
"Let's go"   
Carey nodded and grabbed his jacket and the two of them walked out of their hotel room. 

Jack paced back and forth outside the entrance of the hotel waiting for Fi to come running up, he had been out there 30 minutes and had not seen a trance of Fi. 

"Jack!!"   
Jack turned around to see Carey and Clu running up to him.   
"What?"   
Carey started to catch his breath, he had ran all the way out here.   
"Fi has been kidnapped by Jonathon. She told us that she is right across from some diner or something called big Red's"   
Jack gasped and nodded. He knew that guy was dangerous, he knew it.   
"Let's go"   
The three of them ran off; Jack knew where he was going, he had heard of Big Red's, it was an old and classy diner that the MP tour bus had passed by on their way to the motel. 

"Jonathon"   
Fi stared at Jonathon who had a big smile on his face, as if this is what he did everyday, as if he did nothing wrong.   
"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up but I went to the store to get us some snacks, later we will have dinner, don't worry I'll cook it, so how was your day?"   
Fi stared at Jonathon once more shocked, he was acting as if they were married and this was his daily routine... she decided to play along.   
"Um, I slept most the day, very good sleep, how was your day?"   
Fi seated herself at the table next to Jonathon and gave him a smile.   
"Well traffic was a killer but I finally made it to the store and got your favorite, chocolate ice cream and oreo cookies"   
Fi smiled.   
"You shouldn't have"   
Fi looked at the cookies and then at Jonathon and felt something, not a love thing but a need to be his friend. He wasn't dangerous, well not all the way dangerous, he had a nice side to him, she knew Jack would be getting angry at the thoughts in her head.   
"Oh Fiona, I'm so sorry about your head. I hope I didn't hurt you much"   
"It hurts. Throbbing"   
Jonathon frowned putting down her cell phone and pager feeling as if she was trustworthy now.   
"I'm so sorry, I couldn't let you get away, I will never cause any pain again"   
"It's okay"   
Fi opened the chocolate ice cream and motioned for Jonathon to get the spoons.   
"So black windows huh? Love the fashion statement. Gothic"   
Jonathon laughed and the two started eating the ice cream. 

"Big Red's!"   
Jack pointed to the sign that belonged to the classy diner that they were standing in front of. The diner had a good amount of people, mostly old drinking their beverages and eating their food. You could see them talking with a smile on their faces. The owner of the diner stood behind the counter with a big homey smile talking with a old woman interested in what she had to say.   
"So where is Fi?"   
Carey looked across the street and saw an old building with black windows.   
"There! She said the place was old and it had black windows"   
Jack nodded and saw two figures in the window.   
"That's them"   
The three ran across the street and saw an entrance to the building and entered it quietly. 

"You know, I was afraid of you at first Jonathon but you're just trying to make some friends aren't you?"   
Jonathon nodded, he was so lonely and all he wanted was a friend.   
"You know, you can make friends without kidnpapping them. I'll be your friend"   
Jonathon smiled.   
"You will?"   
"Yes" 

"Let her go!"   
Fi ducked as Carey, Clu and Jack attacked Jonathon. 

**Chapter 7-******

Fi pushed herself off the ground she had fallen to when Carey, Clu and Jack had ran in her like mad lunatics attacking Jonathon. Fi's eyes darted to Jonathon, his sweet face now a face of anger for interrupting him and Fi's heart to heart talk. Fi watched Jonathon pummel Jack throwing him agains the wooden door causing a loud thump sound to errupt.   
"Stop it!"   
Fi's voice echoed through the building distracting Carey and Clu. Carey saw the pleading look she was giving him and Clu, she wanted them to stop hurting Jonathon, he didn't understand why she would want the person who hit her and kidnapped her safe but he knew when Fi had a feeling about something or someone it was usually right or heading in that direction.   
"Come on Jack! Stop it! Hasn't he had enough?"   
Clu and Carey ran over to Jack and pulled him off of Jonathon, Jack threw a evil dirty look towards Clu and Carey's way, he couldn't understand why they had stopped him, before they had come into the building they were as upset as he was.   
"Why did you stop me? This creep kidnapped Fi and you pull me off him?"   
Jonathon pushed himself up and smiled when he saw Fi running over to him. She knelt down next to him and smiled at him, she knew he wasn't one of the members of the sane but he was also a sweet guy when it came down to it and he had a heart like everyone else.   
"You better get out of here while you still can"   
Jonathon nodded and pushed Fi back putting on his best performance. 

"Fi!"   
Jack, Clu and Carey ran over to Fi's side helping her up.   
"He's getting up"   
Clu pointed to Jonathon and ducked when Jonathon jumped through the big black window breaking the glass that flew everywhere. Carey remained covering Fi and finally got up but not without connecting his eyes with her beautiful, big brown eyes; he caught a tint of love; could she feel the same way? Could she possibly feel the way he did.   
"Let's get out of here"   
Jack helped Fi up and they all walked out of the building trying to forget the horrible events of this day.   
"I told you the internet was a dangerous place sis, that guy found out everything about you with a click of his keyboard, it makes you think what else people can get on the internet, maybe someone with more experience... that's freaky"   
Fi looked at Jack and felt a chill go up her spine; he was right, she knew for one that Jonathon didn't have much internet experience and he had found tons of information about her; what would a person like Fi find?? Jack shook his head and walked off with Clu and Carey leaving Fi to her thoughts; what stopped more dangerous people from finding   
her? 

**************later that night******************** 

"So my conclusion is that while on one hand the internet is very useful and the source to today's generation it is also a dangerous world. With a few clicks of a keyboard anyone could find anything about me or even YOU. They could find things that you don't even know, and what scares me the most is what they do with this knowledge. Jonathon was harmless but what about the others out there? Are they just as harmless?"   
Fi hit submit and waited for the beep that would tell her that her site has been updated. She twirled a strand of her brown hair aroundher fingers biting on her bottom lip.   
"Beep"   
Fi smiled to herself and disconnected from the internet watching the colors from the screen start to fade and the blackness of the screen return. She shut the computer down and closed the top of her laptop slowly still thinking about today's events but something was bothering her ever since she was rescued by Jack, Clu and Carey and now that she was alone it was bothering her even more. When Jonathon had flew that window and Carey had covered her with his body he had looked at her   
once they parted, she swore she something more then friendship in his eyes more then love but she must of been mistaken.   
"No way"   
He couldn't feel that way; he was cool, handsome and there was no way he could feel that way about her. 

"Way"   
Fi looked up and saw Carey smiling at her peeking his head in her room, he had the same look in his eyes that he did before and she returned the smile.   
"Way what?"   
Carey walked closer to her sitting down next to her on the bed watching Fi's every moment.   
"You were thinking that I could never feel that way about you"   
Fi blushed slightly; he always knew what she was thinking.   
"But I do, I didn't know that I felt that way about you until Clu made me realize that I loved you more then than in a just friends way. I love you for all the right and wrong reason, I love you for your weird adventures, I love you for your quirks"   
Carey leaned in close to Fi.   
"But mostly... I love you just for you"   
Fi looked at Carey and felt her heart stop as Carey leaned in closer, she felt her heart beat wildy when his lips touched hers. It was magic, she felt electricity charge through her body and she happily kissed him back not wanting to let go. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, when they finally pulled apart she smiled as he did.   
"I love you too Carey"   
Carey smiled big finally knowing what happiness was when he heard those heartfelt words. He nodded and leaned in for another kiss. 

**THE END**


End file.
